Alfred Tax
by Mrs.PavelChekov
Summary: A dumb little one shot about Alfred getting a job I thought up while at work. In honor of tax season being over!


**Hello all! I KNOW I should be updating OCR (Coughandsocpapercough), but today is the end of tax season and this stupid plot won't leave me alone. It's probably painfully short and stupid, but I can't draw...so yeah! Hopefully someone gets a small chuckle out of this! Review if you do wish! They make me INCREDIBLE happy~3****  
****But mostly...enjoy!))**

Alfred sighs and kicks off his shoes. It had been a long day at work. It was raining, so his boss offered to send him home early. Unfortunately for the North American nation, he needed the money, bad! His boss simply had to take another vacation, so Alfred's living allowance was cut. Sure, he had a place to live and the cooks where still feeding him, but if he wanted something like McDonalds, or a video game, or even new casual wear; he was expected to pay for it himself.

For a while, Alfred had been able to get sympathetic congressmen to buy him food. He had even convinced Arthur and Francis to buy him a few new outfits, but their style was NOTHING like what the American liked to wear. After Francis trying to get him into a dress finally broke the proverbial camel's back, Alfred finally chose to get a job.

The first few jobs he began applying for, he had done with gusto. He was excited; he would prove to his boss and father figures that he could support himself. Maybe he'd even work on finding someone to spend his life with, and then he'd move out and get to be in charge of himself. It was with these happy thoughts that Alfred done a nicer set of clothes and began going from business to business, a light bounce in his step.

However, as the days went on, he began to get frustrated. Everywhere he went had something they didn't like about him. He was too qualified at some places, not qualified enough in others. In desperation, the American had even applied to a strip bar, but he was too masculine for them. After a few months of fruitless attempts, Alfred got the genius idea to hire himself out to other nations. First stop was England's house!

"Arrrrthur! Arrrrty! Come on! Please open the door!" The American begs. "I'm not giving you anymore money git! You should have appreciated the clothes I bought you!" The Brit in question snaps. Alfred had hated the clothes so much that he had 'accidentally' sold them on EBay. Alfred huffs. "I'm not begging anymore Arty! I'm here to work for you!" He says brightly. Arthur sighs a little. /It would be good to teach the lad a bit about hard work.../ He reasons to himself before opening the door. "Fine, but I expect you to do a good job." Alfred nods and hugs him. "Thank you so much Arty!" He says happily. Arthur simply rolls his eyes and hands him a list of chores the Brit had planned on doing himself. "I'll sign off after you complete each one and then I'll pay you off at the end of the day." Alfred nods and rushes off to do the list.

Arthur really wasn't able to get much done that day since Alfred hit the list with his usual speed and efficiency. He hadn't done nearly as good as Arthur himself would have, but Alfred had looked so earnestly pleased with himself after each task, that Arthur hadn't had the heart to tell him that it was anything less than perfect. By the end of the day, Alfred had finished. Arthur smiles and hands him fifteen pounds, pleased he had taught the boy something valuable. Alfred frowns at the pile of bills in his hand. "Twenty bucks?" He whines. "That's it?" He pouts. "I've been working all day!" Alfred adds. "I have states where this is only two hours of work!" Arthur growls and kicks Alfred out.

After Arthur's house, the American decided to try out more generous nations. However, none of them worked out. Some, like Francis, were just picky, and others, like Russia, were simply creepy. All in all, Alfred had only made three hundred bucks over a month of slaving away for the other nations.

"Go back to driving school!" Alfred screams at a passing driver. He had just landed in one of his Western states. He liked to be here because the snow was perfect this time of year. However, he hated driving around these morons couldn't drive. Alfred had barely slept the last month and the cluster driving was doing NOTHING to improve his mood.

About twenty minutes later, the American exited the freeway, almost to his apartment when he saw his savior. She was dressed as the Statue of Liberty and had a sign that declared, "Liberty Tax: Help wanted!" He grins and quickly swerves into the parking spot. He jumps out and rushes out to her. "I WANT A JOB!" He screams, bouncing excitedly. She jumps and pulls out her headphones. "U-Um…" She replies. "Go inside and ask for Sally…" She says after a second. Alfred beams and thanks her, hugging her tightly, making her blush a bit, before rushing inside the store. After sitting through a training video, Alfred threw on the (sexy) costume and went to join the girl from earlier. Alfred and she start dancing and rocking out to music. Once the boss was satisfied that Alfred was a good candidate, she signed him up for the position and he began work the next day.

Alfred lies back on the bed and relaxes, a small smile on his lips. The last few months had been amazing. He had worked as a sign spinner for three hour shifts most days of the week. He had even been able to take more than one shift some days. He finally had money the spare, and with all the exercise he had been getting, he had been able to eat all the McDonald's he wanted and still stay fit. The best part was that the job was ending with taxes, so he wouldn't be tied down very long. After a few moments of resting, Alfred takes a quick shower. Halfway through, the diplomatic phone began ringing. Alfred hurries to the phone. "Hello?" He says in the phone, panting a bit from running. "Honhonhonhonhon!" A loud, French voice replies from the other line. "How are you _Amerique_?" He adds. Alfred lies back on the bed. "I'm fine Franny…what's up?" He questions. Francis chuckles. "I have some time and I realized we have not had a meeting recently! The world meeting is in your place this year…I thought we could meet before,_ oui_?" Alfred laughs. "Yeah! Totally dude!" He pulls up his schedule. "How about five on Saturday?" He offers. "Perfect!" Francis replies before bidding a quick "_Adieu_!"

Alfred spins the sign, dancing to all his favorite songs. He was nearing the end of his last shift for the year. While he was dancing, a certain Frenchman drove past in his rental car, early for their meeting. He sees Alfred and smirks. "HonHonHon…" He purrs before parking the car a distance away and hiding in a bush.

A week later, was the world meeting. Alfred hums lightly as organizes the papers. His boss had treated him to a new suit and haircut for the occasion. Francis was smirking from the back of the room. Gilbert was helping him set up a technological presentation. Part way through the meeting, it was Francis' turn. He stands up and presses play on the video from the week earlier. Alfred appears on the large screen television, doing dances like the Jitterbug, the Cha Cha Slide, and Walk like an Egyptian. Everyone starts laughing and Alfred turns bright red. Francis smirks and comes over to Alfred. "You are a beautiful dancer…perhaps we will let you join Eurovision after all!" He teases. Alfred growls and punches hi. "I hate you." He snaps. After that, the World Meeting lapsed into a tense silence before breaking out into a fight.

**Okay…that was worse than I thought it would be. I ran out of stuff to say. I thought it would be funny…I'm posting it anyways. If someone wants to make it better, feel free!**

This was loosely inspired by my job, but I added a lot of extra stuff to make it fit.

Eurovision is a European music competition. America isn't allowed in. : (

**Read and review if you want! **


End file.
